


*Tease*

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Bucky Likes Tits, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Inexperienced Steve, M/M, Mirror Sex, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Ripping Clothes, Rough Sex, Sexy Yoga Outfits, Sharing a Bath, Silk and Satin, Smut, Smut and Feels, Stairwell Sex, Steve is an Ass Man, They are All in Love, Threesomes, Tony in Lingerie, Tony in panties, coming in clothes, lingerie shopping, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Tony loves Steve and Bucky. He does.But he would maybe love them a little more if they would stop treating him like he is glass and will shatter if they are anything other than perfectly gentle and perfectly sweet and perfectly boring in bed.A shopping trip with Natasha to a few (cough) adult stores... and Tony is well and truly armed with everything he needs to push his sweet, protective boyfriends over the edge into something a little less gentle and a lot more fun.Tony is determined to get what he wants from Steve and Bucky-- leather and lace and handcuffs included





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my celebration fic for 1000+ followers on tumblr! I took requests for all the different moments in here and tried to write them all exactly how people wanted!
> 
> This is SO SMUTTY you guys, oh my gosh. But they all love each other and hopefully that comes through as well :)  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr and join the shenangans @not-close-to-straight

Tony was going to be the death of Steve. Bucky too, of course, or at least probably, but Bucky was more used to this sort of thing, this sort of---thing. That Tony was doing. With his mouth. And a--a--lollipop _.  _

Bucky had been teased and chased by girls  _ and  _ guys for years before the war. He was used to the flirty, dirty things girls did with candy and drinks that were meant to get a fella thinking about… about  _ that.  _ So Bucky.  _ Bucky  _ would have been fine with this.

But it was gonna be the death of Steve.

He was literally barely keeping it together, sitting at the kitchen table, so hard in his pants he was sure there would be a wet spot on the front of his khakis if he stood up. So he definitely wasn't standing up and he thought he would die if he kept sitting there but what else could he do? 

Because Tony, his sweet,  _ perfect  _ boyfriend Tony, was sitting primly on the counter chatting with Natasha, his legs kicking the air innocently, laughing over something she said, and sucking on a lollipop like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. 

A big one too, one of those multi colored, swirled, eight or nine inch things you only got at candy stores or fairs. 

And right now, Tony's perfect little pink tongue was lapping up and down the damn thing, his lips looking sticky and sweet as he sucked on the end and every few seconds he'd give a little sigh and lick his lips before putting a few inches of it in his mouth and---

And Steve was going to die.

“Hey Tasha.” Bucky's low voice broke the spell for just a moment and Steve breathed a sigh of relief as his other boyfriend came in the kitchen. “Heya, Tony.” The brunette all but pushed Tasha out of the way to lay a kiss on Tony's upturned lips. “How you doing, sweet thing?” His voice dropped into that soft rumbly purr thing he saved just for Tony, and it always worked, because Tony wiggled happily and kissed him again.

“Hey baby.” Tony nodded over towards Steve. “I'm almost done with Tasha, hang out with Steve for a minute, okay?”

“Whatever you want.” Bucky dropped into the chair next to Steve, letting his left hand rest heavily on his thigh. “Hey honey.” He whispered and Steve blushed a little.

It had only been about six weeks now, since he and Bucky had decided to stop tiptoeing around the obvious and just give in to the sexual tension between them. And of course, it wasn't a secret that both of them were head over heels for Tony and had been for close to a year, so it had seemed perfectly natural and absolutely right for them to ask Tony out as well.

Tony had been… well, eager wasn't exactly the right word. Ecstatic? Thrilled to death?

Well anyway, he had been screaming  _ yes  _ and nearly climbing them to kiss first Steve and then Bucky as hard as he could, pulling at their clothes and basically herding them towards his bedroom before they had even finished their carefully prepared and lovingly worded speech about how much they would love it if he would be willing to share himself with both of them. In fact, Steve had gotten to the words “we both want you and love you and would like to--” and Tony had smashed their mouths together and was already reaching for Bucky.

And it was  _ good  _ between them. Soft and sweet and loving. Steve and Bucky took turns with Tony, never willing to overwhelm him, going slow so they wouldn't hurt him. Honestly, next to them, Tony was small and needed to be handled so gently. So they never were  _ both  _ with him, that would be way too much, no they just worked it out so they each got alone time with Tony, with the other coming to bed as soon as they were done to snuggle and cuddle and make sure Tony was comfortable. When it was  _ just  _ Steve and Bucky, things were a little more intense, but Bucky always treated Steve like he was gold, and it was always good.

And maybe Steve wanted a little more sometimes. Maybe he wanted to push into Tony hard and fast and maybe sometimes he wanted Bucky to just throw him down and make him scream, because he wasn't that ninety pound kid anymore, and he could definitely take it, but oh man it was _so good_ like this between them. 

Bucky was always careful not to overwhelm Steve, since up until they had started dating, Steve had been a virgin. And in turn, they were both careful to never push Tony's boundaries.

It was perfect. Careful and soft and... _ perfect _ .

But then, Bucky's hand squeezed Steve's thigh  _ hard _ , pulling him from his thoughts.

“Buck?” He asked, cautiously, because none of them were very big on showing physical affection publicly and-- “ _ Bucky.” _ Steve hissed when Bucky's hand moved up his leg, heading towards his crotch.

“What the hell is Tony doing?” Bucky's words were barely more than a whisper, honestly barely more than a moan, and Steve's eyes snapped back to their boyfriend. 

He wanted to whimper then, because Natasha was talking animatedly about something as she made a sandwich and Tony was making agreeable little noises as he listened, but those noises were kind of muffled by the two-three-four-five-six inches of lollipop disappearing between Tony's lips as he stared right at his boyfriends and fed the candy slowly into his mouth, so instead of “ _ yes _ ” noises and  _ “I agree _ ” noises, they were more “ _ mmmm _ ” noises and Steve… Steve might have whimpered.

Which was fine, because Bucky had slouched into his seat and spread his legs wide and sort of… growled? under his breath, and let his left hand curl up and around Steve's cock, rubbing him through his pants and Steve bit at his lip until is was bleeding so he wouldn't shout. 

“This isn't right.” He mumbled, and thank god for super soldier hearing because he barely had to make any sound at all and knew Bucky could hear him.

Bucky  _ absolutely  _ heard him, but didn't stop, if anything, he pressed harder than before, and Steve wrapped his hand around Buckys wrist and tried to pull him off but it was futile-- that left arm of his was impossible to move and Steve kind of didn't want to move it anyway, considering how it was his  _ dick _ that was held in silver fingers.

Tony was still watching them, letting the sucker rest on his tongue and doing a lazy thrusting motion into his mouth so the top of the sucker pressed into his cheeks, looking obscene and  _ good _ and when Steve snuck a look at Bucky, that usually pale skin was flushed red and Bucky was licking his lips and shifting in his seat and staring right back at Tony like he was challenging him to keep going. 

So Tony smirked and spread his legs until they could both see the bulge in his tight suit pants, and without even missing a beat, Tony leaned his head back against the cupboard behind him and tilted his chin up and started pushing that  _ fucking lollipop _ down his throat, and this time he  _ absolutely _ moaned as he did it, and Steve's hips jerked helplessly when Bucky pressed his palm against him and started rubbing quickly, and when Tony's eyes closed as the last inch of candy passed his lips, Bucky leaned over and bit into Steve's neck gently, then pressed his lips to his ear and  _ come for me Stevie, come for me come on _ .

And Steve put his head down on the table so he could muffle his gasps in his arm and came hard, pouring wet into his pants, his fingers digging into Bucky's wrist as he stroked over him, coaxing every last bit from him until Steve was wrung out and trembling and Bucky switched to stroking his thigh to bring him down.

Tony pulled the sucker from his mouth with a satisfied little sigh and hopped off the counter. “Ready Tasha?”

“Ready.” Natasha didn't even give the two soldiers a second glance, looking completely unaware of what had just happened. 

Tony however, very obviously adjusted himself in his pants and sent Bucky a wink before following Tasha from the room. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Bucky shoved his chair away from the table and grabbed Steve, all but forcing him to the floor. “Your  _ mouth  _ Steve, open up.”

“God  _ dammit.”  _ Steve gasped, but didn't have time for much more than that because Bucky had loosened his pants and lifted himself free, stroking over his cock roughly a few times before threading his left hand through Steve's hair and pushing him down. “Bucky-- _ mmmmmph _ .” Steve opened as wide as he could and let Bucky feed that thick cock between his lips until he was bumping against the back of his throat.

“Fuck Stevie that's  _ good _ . Hold on for me, nice and wide and--” Bucky thrust up into his mouth and Steve tried to relax around him running his hands up Bucky's thighs in encouragement, because this--oh this was  _ good  _ to feel Bucky lose a little control with him and just  _ take _ . So Steve hollowed his cheeks and tightened his lips around Bucky and let him fuck through his mouth, running his tongue over the every ridge and across the head when Bucky withdrew enough to smear his lips with precome before shoving back inside. And  _ damn  _ sucking Bucky off beneath the kitchen table was so much hotter than Steve ever thought it would be, and he spread his legs wider as he started hardening again and Bucky groaned low in his throat.

“Are you getting hard again?” He rasped. “Damn Steve how come I ain't fucked your mouth before, how come I've never seen how good you can take me?” He always slipped back into that Brooklyn accent, that lazy roll of his words whenever he was turned on and Steve loved it,  _ loved it, _ so he tried to open wider, tried to relax his throat, let Bucky take as much as he wanted until with a barely muffled shout, Bucky was coming down his throat, holding Steve's head down in his lap until he was done and Steve could pull off, gasping for air.

“Holy shit.” Bucky almost fell out his chair, onto his knees in front of Steve and kissed him hard. “Honey, that was-- that was---  _ fuck _ that  _ fucking lollipop _ what the  _ fuck  _ was Tony doing to us. So sexy how you came in your pants, sweetheart, just a fucking mess, you're so  _ fucking _ beautiful.”

Steve laughed a little and tucked Bucky's head against his chest. “Language, Buck.”

“No.” Bucky shook his head but didn't pull away because even though he was always a top, after sex he always wanted to be held and there wasn't  _ anything  _ better than being held by Steve. “No.” He said again. “You don't get to scold me on my language when you have a mouth like  _ that.  _ Fuck.” 

He said it again, just for emphasis, and Steve dropped a kiss onto his head. “Tony is trying to kill us.”

“Well, it's working.”

“I don't know what he was thinking.”

“I liked it.” Bucky mumbled. “Let's go take a shower. Nobody needs to walk in on us under the table.”

“Damn.” Steve's face flamed red and Bucky chuckled.

“Come on honey.”

********************

“You done messing with those poor boys?” Natasha asked as soon as they made it out of the Tower and into the backseat of the limo, taking a bite from her sandwich and shooting Tony a dirty look.

“I'm just eating my lollipop.” Tony said defensively and she rolled her eyes. 

“No, you're  _ deep throating _ that lollipop and that's unfair. Especially since you're leaving with me and can't help them out.”

“Maybe if they weren't so boring in bed, I wouldn't have to resort to tricks like that to make them notice me.” Tony said with a sniff, and Tashas jaw dropped.

“ _ Boring? _ I'm sorry. Two super soldiers head over heels in love with you are  _ boring??” _

“They are Catholic boys from the forties.” Tony pointed out. “Or something. They went to church in the forties. Steve was a virgin up till six weeks ago. Bucky certainly wasn't, but they both treat me like I'm going to break. You know they refuse to be with me at the same time?” Tony huffed and sat back in his seat. “I have two holes, boys,  _ use _ them.”

Natasha laughed until she cried, nearly screaming with laughter and Tony watched with an amused smirk on his face.

“So.” Tasha wiped her eyes. “So your idea is to what-- scandalize them into being adventurous?”

“I figure if I can get them to quit thinking with this brain--” Tony tapped his temple. “--and just give in to my overwhelming charm, then I won't have to have to awkward ‘I'm bored’ conversation two months into our relationship.” 

“Oh.” Her green eyes sparked mischievously. “So when I want extra attention from Clint--”

“You do that scary kick thing and pin him down between your thighs?” Tony finished and Natasha laughed all over again.

“For the record, Clint  _ loves  _ to be pinned down between my thighs! But no, I was going to say, when I need extra attention from him I just visit my favorite lingerie boutique.”

“ _ Oh.”  _ Tony's eyes lit. “ _ Yes.  _ Silk.”

“And handcuffs.”

“Stockings.”

“And lingerie.”

“Flavored lube?”

“Vibrators.”

“Happy.” Tony called. “We need to make a pit stop.”

Happy had heard the entire conversation and looked a little uncomfortable, but he smiled anyway. “Uh, yeah boss. I heard. Thanks.”

Tony and Natasha giggled in the backseat and Happy just rolled his eyes. 

Life with Tony was always… interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

“This.” Natasha handed Tony something in a dark red, and something else in pale blue. “Wear  _ this _ .” She took another sip of her champagne, which was really half the reason she even shopped at this store. A glass of champagne as you browse the lace and silk and satin lingerie in the intimate little shop. 

“Um, Nat.” Tony held up the two hangars, raising his eyebrows. “I will admit to being new to this whole, lingerie thing? But baby girl there’s literally  _ nothing  _ here.” 

“Nonsense.” Natasha pushed her hair off her shoulder and grinned a little wickedly. “This is the top.” she slid her fingers through the lace. “And this is the bottom.” 

“No.” Tony shook his head. “This is a string.” 

“It's a  _ thong _ , Tony.”

“It's a  _ string _ , Natasha!” Tony retorted and she giggled--legitimately  _ giggled  _ at him. 

“Tony. Just-- okay, you obviously can't try on the bottom, but please just try on the top. I think the red will be so pretty on you and Bucky wears red all the damn time. And that pale blue will make Steve's perfectly shaped head explode.” She giggled again, tipping her glass up to empty it and taking the mostly full glass from Tony's hand. “I'll take this. You go try things on.”

“Okay. So red for Bucky, blue for Steve. So what do I wear if I want them both drooling over me at the same time?”

“Ah.” Tasha rifled through the lingerie rack in front of them. “ _ This _ .” She held up something black and skimpy with a triumphant smile. 

“I don't even know what that is.” Tony said, his eyes a little wide and Natasha sighed. 

“So you know when I wear those little dresses you boys all like so much?”

“Oh my god, like the leopard one you wore at my birthday?” Tony groaned a little. “Nat that  _ killed  _ me. Killed me. I'm dating two super soldiers, and I would still just--” he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Anyway. Leopard dress.” 

“It's alright, Tony.” She winked. “I wear those dresses for a reason. And I wear stockings under all those dresses, remember?”

“No.” Tony shook his head. “No, honey, my eyes stop moving when they land on that ass of yours.” He took the champagne from her and drank it quickly. “Explain this little...this little thing. Keep going.” 

“Alright, well I always wear stockings. And  _ this--- _ ” she held up the little black item. “is holding my stockings up.”

“How?” Tony was eyeing her suspiciously. 

“Sits low on my waist like this.” she rested her hands on her trim waist. “Cuts off about here.” she drew a line around the fullest part of her ass and Tony raised an eyebrow in interest. “These hook to thigh highs.” 

“So you take off the dress and you're wearing nothing but thigh highs and--and--that.”

“Yes.” 

She watched him for a minute, all the expressions crossing his face as he thought it through. 

“So I could...like under my suit pants?”

“Yes.”

“And then step out of my pants and--”

“Yes.”

“Stockings.”

“Yes.”

“And something like this up top?”

“Or just an unbuttoned dress shirt out of one of the guys closets.”

“So do all girls know how to do tricks like this?”

“No, Tony, I'm special.” 

“Clints a lucky man.”

“Yes. Yes he is.” 

***************************

“Tony. Let me see!” Natasha knocked on the door of the changing room. “Let me see!”

“Abso- _ fucking _ -lutely not. No way. There is no way I am going to--- _ goddammit _ Nat did you have to pick the lock? You couldn't have respected a locked door just once?”

“Of course not.” she shook her head. “Why would I ever respect a locked door? Oh Tony, that is  _ beautiful _ .”

“It's ridiculous.” Tony shook his head and folded his arms over his chest. 

“Let me see.” Natasha pulled his arms down impatiently, and tugged on the little top so it sat on him correctly. “Oh no. No the guys are going to lose their minds. Look how pretty you are right now.” She scratched her nails over his chest lightly. 

“Tony, I'm almost jealous the boys get to see you in this. This should stay just between you and I. I'll get one too and we can paint our nails and watch spy movies together.” 

“You have obviously had too much champagne.”  Tony laughed and pushed her away. “So the dark pink?”

“And the red and the pale blue. Yes.” 

“Alright.” Tony grinned a little. “But this is all sweet stuff. Like lacey and pretty and--”

“ _ And _ ?” She prompted. 

“And I want them to maybe  _ not  _ be sweet with me?” Tony said slowly and Natasha bit at her bottom lip. 

“Ah. Well then. Let me take you to my  _ other  _ favorite store.” 

*************

“This store does  _ not _ serve champagne.” Tony stated , and Natasha, who was still maybe the tiniest bit tipsy, shook her head. 

“No, Tony, if this store was going to serve anything, it would be shots of tequila.”

“I...concur.” Tony glanced up at, and then instantly away from the outfit on display in the window and Natasha had to keep herself from laughing out loud.

“Come on.” Natasha tugged on him. “You said you want them to lose their minds, right? Let's put you in something leather and black and ooh!” she held up a pair of handcuffs. “And  _ these _ . Let's put you in these.” 

“I am terrified of you right now.” Tony said laughing and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Handcuffs? Leather? Clint is a brave man to handcuff you down.”

“Who says I'm the one being handcuffed?” Natasha asked absentmindedly as she ran her fingers lightly over a riding crop. “You don't think Clint likes being tied down?”

Tony just stared. Just...stared. And Natasha licked her lips and smacked the riding crop in her palm. 

“I am terrified of you right now.” Tony repeated. “And sort of jealous of what happens in your bedroom.”

“Oh, it hardly ever happens in our bedroom.” Natasha grinned and smacked the crop again and Tony jumped.

“I love you.”

“I know.” she tossed the riding crop aside and crossed her arms. “So. Let’s find something amazing for you.”

“Thanks for doing this with me, Tasha.” Tony said. “Um, riding crops and awkward mental images of Clint aside...thank you.” 

“You're my best friend Tony.” she pressed a kiss to his temple. “I will do whatever it takes to get you laid.” 

“So do I get to watch  _ you  _ try on things this time?” Tony held up a corset and wiggled his eyebrows. “I feel like that's only fair since you saw me in my delicates last time.”

“You know?” Tasha grabbed his hand and dragged him further into the store. “If I would have had _ one more glass _ of champagne, I would absolutely let you watch me try on something with leather and buckles.”

Tony stumbled to a stop, his mouth wide open. “Tash. You're  _ killing  _ me.”

“Tony.” Natasha looped her arms around his neck and lay another kiss on him, this time on his lips. “You're my  _ best friend _ . But you are  _ never _ seeing me in something in this store. I was kidding. No amount of alcohol will change that you will never see me naked. Or almost naked.”

“When did we become best friends?” Tony pushed her away playfully and started rifling through the outfits. 

“What are you talking about Tony? We've been best friends for forever.”

“You  _ stabbed _ me one time. I tried to take an egg roll from your plate and you  _ literally  _ stabbed me with a fork.”

“In a loving best friend type of way.” She countered and Tony rolled his eyes and then was instantly distacted.

“Hey wait.” He held up something cautiously. “What about… this? It's strappy and...you know. Has holes in it.”

“Oh.” Nats eyes widened. “Tony, they will  _ not  _ get their pants off in time if you wear that.”

“Like under a regular outfit, right? Just casual top and jeans and then when I bend over--”

“Or I could spill water on your white t shirt--” 

“And they would see--” 

“Buy it.” Tasha demanded. “Right now. In the cart.”

“In the cart.” Tony repeated and dropped it in.

“Maybe get me one too.” She suggested and pulled the same outfit out in a dark green.

“Oh hell yeah, bestie. Is that velvet?”

“Yep. Yours is black and leather?”

“I think that's...” Tony blushed a little and rubbed his neck. “Do you think they will like it?” 

“Do you know what it reminds me of?” Natasha was pulling handfuls of panties off the tables and tossing them in the basket. “That bondage type vest with all the straps that Bucky wears on missions. When Cap wears his stealth suit?”

“Oh!” Tony laughed. “ _ Yes. _ That stealth suit is just… man I love that. And  _ fuck me _ , that fucking bondage vest. And then they both get all pissy and dangerous and do that murder strut? Slays me.”

“Sorry, did you say  _ murder strut?”  _ Natasha stopped walking and pointed a finger at him. “Murder strut. That's what you said.”

“Yeah.” Tony held up a pair of crotchless panties. “These seem like a bad idea. Anyway. You know what I'm talking about? The murder strut? They kind of scowl and stomp and do this hip sway thing as they walk towards whoever the hell they are about to kill. Murder strut.” He sent her a weird look. “You guys don't call it that?”

“So you fangirl out over the way your boyfriends  _ walk?” _

“You don't like how Clint walks?”

“Well--” Natasha thought for a moment. “I like when he walks in those tight black pants. Shoots arrows in that ridiculous tight t shirt. And have you seen him do lunges? Good lord.”

“So yeah.” Tony handed her a half cup bralette. “Maybe you  _ don't  _ tease me about getting off to my boyfriend's murder walks, and try and shove those boobies of yours into that. Why would anyone wear this anyway? Why would you--”

Tasha pressed the bralette to her chest and looked down and then back up at Tony. 

“Ah. So. Just barely covers the nipples. Leaving them open for… playing.”

“Yes.” 

“Not the worst idea.”

“Not the worst.”

“Maybe more fun for people with boobs though, huh?”

“You boys don't do any nipple play?”

“I'm gonna say no.”

“Get one. And get one for me.”

“In green?”

“Purple. Clint loves when I wear purple.”

“Yeah I bet.” Tony tossed one for her in the basket as well. “So what now?”

“Toys.” Natasha slipped her arm through his. “Vibrators and whips and--”

“Easy, Widow.” Tony grinned. “I want to encourage them, not scare them.”

“What about lipstick, then?” She suggested. 

“Why lipstick? I mean lingerie and this stuff can be hidden but lipstick is--”

“Guys like those red rings around their dicks. Lip marks after a blow job, you know?” Natasha interrupted.

“That was  _ so _ crude.” Tony managed to look shocked.

“But true.” She pointed out.

“That was so true.” Tony tapped his lips. “So. Red?”

“Red.”

“Fire engine red?”

“Ferrari red.”

“Nat. I love you.”

“I know Tony. I love you too.”

*******************

*******************

Clint was watching Die Hard (again) with Bucky and Steve when Tony and Nat finally made it back to the tower, stumbling over their feet a little after stopping for a post shopping drink at their favorite little martini bar. 

“Hey baby!” Clint hollered, not even looking up from the movie. “Where you been? I'm lonely.”

“I've been shopping.” She called back and sent Tony a wink. “At Lexi’s. Then we made a stop off at Bound. Bought a few things.” She held up her bags to show him. 

“Well then.” Clint stood to his feet and shot a look at both the soldiers. “This has been fun but um..yep. I'm out guys. Enjoy the movie, alright? Natasha. Bedroom, now.”

Natasha fake pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. “But I wanted to have another drink with--”

“ _ Bedroom _ .” Clint just picked her up, tossing her right over his shoulder and headed out of the room. 

Tony waved at Natasha, who was laughing as Clint groped up and over her ass, and turned to study his boyfriends. “I'm gonna break you prudes if it's the last thing I do.” He muttered.

“What was that, honey?” Steve asked, and Tony just smiled.

“Nothing, babe. Nothing at all.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky was the first to notice… whatever it was Tony was doing.

And whatever it was Tony was doing was so entirely distracting, Bucky poured half a pot of coffee into his lap before he even noticed, and then he didn't even care enough to scream, he simply put the pot down and kept staring.

At Tony. Who was crouched down looking for the specific pot that he cooked his rice in. Crouched down with his soft pajama pants riding low on his lean hips. Riding so low that the wide lace band of a soft pink thong was showing. 

Soft--Pink--

Bucky's brain wasn't working, not even close, and when Tony stood up, not bothering to pull his pants up, Bucky got a glimpse of the perfect upper curve of Tony's ass, held snug by the delicate lace and he nearly died.

His heart might have actually stopped.

In fact, Bucky  _ knew _ it stopped. And then the counter splintered beneath his left hand when he closed it into a fist, and Tony whirled around, startled at the noise. 

“You alright Bucky Bear?” Tony smiled so sweetly that Bucky was almost sure that Tony didn't really know what had happened. 

But then Tony lifted his arms above his head and stretched, and Bucky could see the little white bow on the  _ front  _ of the thong and his knees nearly gave out. 

“Sweet thing.” Bucky rasped. “ _ Honey _ , are you wearing…”

“What's going on guys?” Steve came in the kitchen just then and sent Bucky on odd look. “Buck, you have coffee all over you.”

“Yeah. Yeah um. Spilt coffee. Cracked the counter too. Steve um---” 

“Hey sweetheart.” Steve placed a gentle kiss on Tony's lips. “What's going on with Buck?”

“I don't know.” Tony just shrugged his shoulders, glancing around the kitchen. “Who the hell put my rice pot up on the shelf?”

“Let me get it for you.” Steve offered and Tony pushed him away. 

“I'm not helpless. Geez.” He stood on his toes and stretched up as far as he could to reach the pit, leaning up and over the counter until his ass popped out, his sweat pants sliding lower over his hips.

“ _ Oh _ .” Steve sounded like the air had been punched out of him when he saw the pink against Tony's hips. “Bu--Bu--um what.  _ What _ ?” Steve looked like he was going to panic.

“I  _ know _ .” Bucky muttered and Tony sent them a look over his shoulder. 

“What's with you guys?”

“Nothing.” Steve shook his head. “Um, honey do you think we could maybe go upstairs and----”

“Hey Tony.” Natasha came in then, and Steve coughed, sitting down promptly to hide how  _ uncomfortable  _ he was. 

Bucky knelt down and started mopping up the spilled coffee, his long hair brushing forward to hide his eyes. Natasha sent them both a weird look and kissed Tony's cheek. 

“Hey Nat.” Tony kissed her right back and she glanced down, and then back up with a grin.

“Tony, your thong is showing. Tuck that away.”

“Oh my god.” Tony's jaw dropped dramatically and Natasha bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. “How  _ embarrassing.”  _ He lifted his shirt and ran his fingers under the wide pink band, making a show of shifting it lower on his hips, pulling his pajama pants up as he went. “I don't think I'll ever get used to a thong Tasha, it rides up between my--”

“Tony!” She interjected, flushing a little and Tony widened his eyes, looking entirely unrepentant.

“Sorry.” then he shifted his gaze over to where Bucky and Steve were still looking... _ uncomfortable… _ and Natashas eyes lit up mischievously. 

“You know, try the cheeky cut ones we bought.” Steve jerked then, banging his knee on the table and Tasha had to count to three before she kept talking to calm herself down. “They cut like this--” she traced a line over Tony's pajama pants miming where the panties would sit. “Maybe a little more comfortable then something sitting right here.” Hooking her index finger in the band of the thong, she tugged a little and Tony shrieked. 

“Tasha! Leave it alone!” he slapped her hand away and Bucky started coughing, sounding like he damn near might choke. 

“Sorry.” Her face was turning red trying not to laugh, and she grabbed a granola bar before leaning in to kiss him again.

“Youve been kissing me a lot lately.” Tony said then and narrowed his eyes at her.

“You’re fun to kiss, Tony. You always make this cute little noise and lean closer like you want more.” She teased. “You want more?”

“You gonna bring Clint?’ Tony shot back and Natasha did laugh then, dropping her head back and practically cackling because Tony only looked like he was  _ half  _ kidding, and if looks could kill, both the super soldiers in the kitchen would have her dead and buried by now. 

Bucky and Steve didn't say anything, but the kitchen table had a crack in it when Steve got up, and the coffee Bucky had been “cleaning up” was still all over the floor when he left. 

*****************

Tony was in his lab when they tracked him down next, bent over the engine of his favorite car, singing along to the music cranking from his speakers.

“Tony!” Steve called over the noise and Tony straightened up, sending his boyfriend's a pleased smile. 

“Hey guys.” he wiped a streak of grease off his bare chest with a towel and tossed it carelessly into his tool box. “What's up?” those ridiculous cargo shorts he wore when working in the garage were actually sitting up where they were supposed to, but still didn't cover the shocking neon green line of whichever  underwear-- panties  \--nonsense he was wearing this time. 

“We were just...we were just…” Steve was stammering, folding and unfolding and refolding his arms distractedly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and trying not to think about how cute the bright green was against Tony's skin. 

“Kill me.” Bucky muttered and rubbed his hand over his face. “ _ Kill me _ , Stevie. I'm not going to survive today.”

“What's wrong?” Tony frowned, and glanced down at his pants. “Is it the green? You guys don't like it?’ He feigned a distressed look and instantly both the soldiers were moving closer to him, hands outstretched comfortingly. 

“Oh nothing. Nothing’s wrong, honey.” Bucky soothed him, wrapping his right arm carefully around Tony's waist. “Everything is fine. Don't worry.”

“Yeah, sweetheart.” Steve cuddled close as well, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony's hair. “Nothing's wrong, Tony. Are you having a good day?”

“My days fine.” Tony said with a half smile, but when they weren't looking, he rolled his eyes. 

Annoyingly sweet boyfriends. Too nice to take advantage of him in panties, and too polite to tell him how crazy he was making them. 

He wanted to be mad, but really it was sort of difficult to be mad about having  _ two  _ boyfriends that treated him so well, so he just sighed and let them hold him for a few more minutes.

********************

**To Nat: The boys aren’t taking the bait**

**To Tony: Take it up a notch then**

**To Nat: What does that mean?**

**To Tony: Get sluttier, Stark. I know you have it in you.**

**To Nat: Sorry, What?**

**To Tony: If sweet and pink, and cute and green didn't work, try slutty.**

**To Nat: So… Red?**

**To Tony: Red.**

**To Nat: Are you a bad influence on me?**

**To Tony: Yeah, bestie, I totally am.**

**To Nat: Cool.**

******************

“You guys coming to bed?” Tony asked later that night, poking his head into the common area where Bucky and Steve were snuggled close together watching a movie. 

“You done working, sweetheart?” Steve looked up with a smile and pushed off Bucky who groaned a little. 

“Stevie.” he whispered and shifted uncomfortably. They hadn't  _ just  _ been lying there, and they  _ certainly  _ hadn't been watching a movie, both too worked up after thinking about what Tony had been wearing all day. 

And Steve was surprisingly handsy, more than anyone would think the straight laced Captain would be, so Bucky had been about thirty seconds from telling Steve to  _ get handsy _ because they both needed to take the edge off before climbing into bed with Tony. He didn't need the full force of their sex drive unleashed while he was trying to sleep, so they usually tried to take care of each other before bedtime. 

But Tony had walked in and now both of them were..well..half ready, and fully uncomfortable. 

“Stevie.” Bucky tried again but Steve shook his head. 

“Tony's ready for bed, babe, come on.” He glanced down to Bucky's lap and tried to swallow a groan. Ever since their moment in the kitchen after Tony had that stupid lollipop, Steve hadn't stopped thinking about giving Bucky another blowjob and---

“Steve.” Bucky's voice was sharp, his eyes heated. “ _ Stop looking at me like that.” _

“Sorry. Come on. Come on. Got to go to bed with Tony. Come on.” 

Bucky took a deep breath and got up, following Steve out the door, catching up with Tony who was already halfway up the stairs. 

“Didn't want to take the elevator, sweet thing?” Bucky asked, wanting to groan at the thought of climbing all these stairs feeling like  _ this _ . 

“Need the exercise.” Tony said with a smile over his shoulder. “Come on guys, lets get to bed.” 

They followed him dutifully, careful not to crowd him too much, careful not to rush him either, and unable to take their eyes from the bold red stripe of satin that flashed at them every time his shirt shifted. 

But they were  _ fine _ . They were fine just looking and trying not to drool, exchanging looks with each other, but then, THEN, Tony reached a landing, and dropped his half empty bottle of water and reached over to get it. 

“Silly me. Dropping my water bottle.” he said in exasperation and bent over at the waist to pick it up.

“God  _ damn it _ , Tony.” Bucky was on him before Tony even straightened all the way up, snatching him up against his body and twisting him around to kiss him. 

“Bucky!” Steve snapped, but Bucky was past listening, picking Tony up and holding him tight, directing his legs around his waist and Tony was giggling, hooking his ankles around Bucky's waist and kissing him back just as hard. 

“Well then  _ share _ .” Steve demanded and shoved close against them, turning Tony to kiss him, their tongues tangling messily. “Tony,  _ why _ are you doing this to us?” 

“Doing what?” Tony gasped, in between swapping kisses with them and trying to grind down against Bucky. 

“Doing  _ this _ .” Bucky shoved his hand down the back of Tony's pants, sliding his nails over the slick material. 

“Just trying to get your guys attention.” Tony mumbled, and Steve lifted his head from licking a path down Tony's neck.

“You  _ always _ have our attention.”

“Literally always, Tony.”

“We don't go more than five minutes without thinking about you.”

“Not even close, sweet thing. You are our  _ everything _ .”

“We can't even be together without wishing you were there too.” 

“Why would you think--”

Bucky shut up when Tony sealed their mouths together again, and gave something close to a whimper when Tony sucked on his tongue, sliding his teeth over the slick muscle, digging his fingers harder into Bucky's shoulders.

“Buck!” Steve whined. “ _ Share _ !” 

Bucky just grunted and spun around, left hand shoving Steve flat up against the wall, then sandwiching Tony in between them. 

“ _ Fuck _ yes.” Tony groaned, and leaned back into Steve as he thrust up against his ass. “God this is  _ good _ .”

“Tony.” Steve's voice was nearly a growl, and he put both his hands on the waistline of Tony's pants. “Gonna take these off.” 

“Do I need to move then because--  _ shit _ !” Tony yelped when Steve lay a sharp bite on his neck and with a quick jerk tore Tony's pants right in half. 

“Oh _ god dammit _ .” he groaned. “Sweetheart, what are you  _ wearing _ , what the hell is this, I  _ love  _ this.” 

Bucky pulled the rest of the shredded pants off Tony's hips, and yanked his shirt up and off too and a sigh punched from his chest when Tony was finally just wearing that distracting bit of red, and nothing else. 

“Sweet thing. This is  _ beautiful _ . I love this color, this red.  _ Goddammit _ .” 

Tony bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh as both of the soldiers started running careful fingers over the red satin cheeky cut panties he was wearing, the callouses on their palms snagging on the delicate fabric, both of them muttering over and over how gorgeous they were and how beautiful Tony was in them, and  _ oh _ why didn't he show them these earlier?

“Why’d you change so many times today?’ Steve whispered in his ear, his fingers dipping carefully below the waistband of the panties. “This is the third pair we’ve seen today.” 

“Oh.” Tony arched his back, pressing his hips harder against Bucky, who was nibbling little kisses over his jaw. “I kept getting turned on thinking about how much you guys would like these...and you know.” he laughed a little breathlessly. “Made a  _ mess  _ in the front of my new pretty things.”

“Son of a---” Bucky's entire body jerked, his hips thrusting hard into Tony, pushing him right back into Steve. “ _ Tony _ . Need you, need you. Not gonna wait--” Bucky let go of Tony only long enough to push his own pants down, stroking his hand over himself carelessly before slotting into the vee of Tony's thighs, rubbing against the soft satin, and the hard outline of Tony's cock. 

“Oh  _ yes _ , baby.” Tony's mouth dropped open as Bucky moved against him, and behind him, Steve was doing the same thing, his pants down around his thighs just enough to get his cock out and digging into the crack of Tony's ass, hot heavy through the satin.  “Steve!  _ Fuck _ !” Tony yelped when Steve thrust against him, then Bucky moved and then Steve  _ again _ , and Tony couldn't do anything more than hold on, turning and twisting to kiss them both as much as he could, tightening his legs around Bucky's waist and trusting Steve to hold him from the other side as the soldiers rutted against him. 

“Steve.” Bucky's voice was low and sounded dangerous, and Tony shifted in their arms so Bucky could wrap his left hand through Steve's hair and drag their mouths together. 

With one arm each around Tony, they kissed and panted into each others mouths, breaking apart to take turns running their hands over Tony's chest and stomach and down his legs as far as they could reach and finally, when Tony got impatient and let go of Bucky to try and touch himself, Steve swatted his hand away and reached into the damp panties to start stroking Tony's cock. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Tony's head dropped back onto Steve's shoulder and Bucky switched from holding Steve to tugging through Tony's thick hair, forcing his head back farther so Bucky could leave bruises at his collarbone and clear up to his ear. 

“These feel good, baby? All that slick against your skin? You gonna wear these all the time now?” Bucky asked and Tony shivered, then cried out when Steve shifted lower behind him, the new angle letting the head of his cock press right against Tony's hole with each push, and Tony wiggled back a little desperately, reaching down to wrap his hand around Steve's to get himself off faster. 

“Keep your hands on me.” Bucky snapped and Tony locked his arms back around Bucky's neck as the big soldier stepped even closer, forced Tony even harder against Steve who was breathing hard, sounding like he was only a few seconds from coming. “ _ Steve,  _ both of us. Touch both us.” Bucky sounded like he was ordering Steve around and if Tony hadn't been so close to blissing out, he would have laughed at how fast Steve obeyed, letting go of Tony's cock only long enough to try and get his hand around Bucky's as well, jerking them both together and Tony could have howled because it felt so good. 

“Spit, babe.” Steve grunted, and Tony bent his head and spit into Steve's open hand, watching it dribble over he and Bucky and then it was  _ so much better _ , with some slick as Steve stroked over them, and Tony ground his hips back as hard as he could into Steve's every thrust as he got closer. 

“Gonna come, guys.” he started gasping and both of them moaned, low and filthy and  _ so sexy  _ Tony almost couldn't stand it.

“Come for us, beautiful. Lets see it.” Steve's voice was hot in his ear, Bucky's nearly subsonic in his other as they urged him closer and closer, moved against him harder, pressed him tighter between them.

And when Steve twisted his wrist just right, Tony was trying not to scream as he came, pulsing hot between Steve's fingers and all over Bucky's cock as well, his body tensing and locking up until he was starting to see black, and Bucky was coming too, rutting against him, gasping his name as he poured all over Tony's stomach, dripping down into the mess already cooling on Tony's skin. 

“ _ Steve Steve Steve _ \---” Tony was pleading with him, sounded like he was begging and Steve thrust once, twice more against him, and then spilled into the satin, staining the red darker, his hips stuttering helplessly through his orgasm. 

“ _ Damn _ it.” Bucky still sounded like he couldn't catch his breath, and he wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, holding the three of them close together as they tried to come down from their high, putting his head on Tony's shoulder. Steve pressed kisses to Tony's temple and Bucky's head, rubbing his back soothingly, Tony sitting so snugly between them they didn't even have to hold him up. 

Steve was the first to notice Tony was giggling, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. 

“Why are you laughing?” Steve said with a frown, and Bucky lifted his head. 

“Tony, why are you---”

“You guys are  _ never  _ like this with me!” Tony explained with a grin. “Not  _ ever _ .”

“Oh god, sorry.” Bucky was trying to pull away. “You’re right, we are in the middle of the stair case. We could have at least waited until we made it up to the bed.”

“Tony, honey, we meant no disrespect, we just wanted you so badly and---”

“And it was  _ wonderful _ .” Tony wiggled a little, and both his boyfriends sighed at the sensitivity. “I  _ liked _ it.”

“You...liked it?’ Bucky raised an eyebrow and shot Steve an interested look. “Are you sure?”

“Well I don't know boys.” Tony said dryly. “Check the ruined pair of shockingly expensive panties I'm still wearing, and you tell me.”

Steve and Bucky laughed a little, still looking the tiniest bit ashamed, and Tony stretched-- or tried to as best as he could still being held like this-- in satisfaction. 

“I'm definitely not walking up the stairs after this so someone needs to--”

“I got you.” Bucky pulled his pants up quickly and eased Tony out of Steve's embrace. “Keep your legs around me. Steve you got---”

“Yeah.” Steve gathered up the torn clothing and followed them up the stairs. “So Tony--- um. Do you have  _ more _ of this sort of thing?”

Tony sent him a vicious little smile over Bucky's shoulder. “Oh. You have  _ no _ idea.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was working out. Again, of course, because Bucky was gone out on a scouting mission, and Tony always threatened to drop Steve's “all American ass” for some “winter booty” if Steve slacked on his squats.

So Steve had done his squats. And his inverted sit ups because Tony liked his abs. And now he was doing push ups, partly because they were easy, partly because he knew Tony liked to watch and Tony was due in the gym for his daily yoga session with Natasha. 

Sure enough, within five minutes Natasha had walked into the gym, followed closely by Tony who was lugging his favorite old school stereo over his shoulder and laughing at something Nat said.

Then he looked over and saw Steve doing push ups and tilted his head in interest before sending Steve one of those slow smiles that always made him  _ weak.  _

“Hey Babe.” Tony jogged over and bent down to press a lingering kiss to Steve's lips. “You look great. You gonna be around for a little bit?”

“Got a few sets on the weights to do.” Steve said, standing up and wrapping an arm around Tony to kiss him longer. “I'll be around.”

“Oh good.” Tony's eyes were sparkling and he stood on his toes to kiss Steve again. “Bucky's gone so maybe you and I can spend some time---”

“Tony!” Natasha called. “Get your nam-ass-te over here!”

“I love you.” Tony whispered against Steve's lips and Steve sighed a little.

“I love you too, honey.” 

*********************

_ God  _ Steve hated Tony.

No, of course that wasn't true. He didn't  _ hate  _ Tony. But okay, he sort of hated him. And Natasha.

_ God  _ Steve hated Natasha.

Why was she still in the gym? Why was she still coaching Tony through all these stretches? Why was yoga so sexy??

Also, and really this was the entire problem, honestly. 

And Steve couldn't help but steal one of Tony's favorite phrases, vulgarity aside for the moment---  _ what in the ever- loving, actual FUCK was Tony wearing _ ?

Steve had dropped his weights, not once, or twice or even three times. No no,  _ eight different times _ he had dropped the barbell onto his chest before he had given up and just sat up to just stare. 

At Tony.

In a  _ leotard _ . 

But of course his boyfriend wasn't just wearing a regular leotard to do yoga, which would have been bad enough, because Tony had wonderful legs and an ass that made Steve want to scream. 

In fact Steve wasn't even sure if leotard was the right word. 

It was black and stretchy sure, just like the one Natasha was wearing. But Tasha was wearing little green shorts over hers. 

Tony was  _ not _ . 

Tasha’s leotard covered every inch of skin from her wrists to her neck and down to where it disappeared into her shorts. 

Tony's leotard did  _ not _ .

_ Tony's _ leotard was cut in a deep vee down to his navel, and sat off his shoulders, wrapping down his arms to his wrists. Even though it covered his ass, it was cut high in his thighs and showed off every inch of his beautiful legs as he bent over to touch his toes. 

Every inch of his beautiful legs, and the curve of that perfect, bouncy ass, and the bulge between his legs because  _ now  _ Tony had spread his legs and was dropping into a split, and Steve could see all his muscles stretching in that floor to ceiling mirror, and could definitely see the smirk on Tony's face when he caught Steve staring.  

So Steve just kept staring. 

And finally--thank all the gods Steve could name, Thor and Loki included-- Natasha finished their set and patted herself dry with a towel.

“I'm gonna take off, Tony, you coming?”

“Gonna work through one more set.” He said and Natasha flicked her eyes at Steve then leaned in close and placed a soft kiss to Tony's cheek.

“You're going to make that cute blond explode.”

“Shooting more for a heart attack and perhaps sweaty post workout sex.” Tony admitted with something like a leer. “He always showers before getting grabby with me. I feel like I'd enjoy sweaty Steve.”

“You are ridiculous.” Nat said with a soft laugh. “I'll get out of here before the sweat starts flying.” 

“Thanks.” 

Natasha gathered her things and sent a quick wave towards Steve before leaving the gym, discreetly locking the door as she went.

Steve was moving before the door even clicked shut, and when Tony stood back up from changing the music, Steve was standing right behind him.

“Hey there cutie pie.” Tony said teasingly, smiling at Steve's reflection in the mirror. “My eyes are up here.”

Steve--whose blue eyes were firmly fixed on Tony's ass--jerked his gaze up, then back down, then up again, meeting Tony's eyes with a horrified flush.

“Tony I'm--” Steve's eyes dropped back down, and he heaved a big sigh and shrugged. “I don't even care, honey I just--” his big hands circled Tony's waist easily, smoothing over his hips and gripping his ass. “Tony I just---” 

Tony lifted into his toes, and Steve groaned helplessly.

“Want to help me through my stretches?” Tony asked and Steve pressed a hungry kiss to the side of his neck.

“ _ So badly _ .” 

“Hands here, then.” Tony repositioned Steve's hands and took a deep breath. “Ready?”

“Yep.” Steve still wasn't looking Tony in the eye--or reflection, rather, and his hands definitely weren't where Tony had put them, running in firm strokes up Tony's sides before tracing down the entirely distracting and all together ridiculous v-neck.

“Tony this is the best thing you've ever--” the rest of his sentence was lost when he sighed into Tony's ear. “The best thing you've ever--” nibbles over Tony's bare shoulder, his hands squeezing at his waist. “Tony, this is---”

“ _ Steve _ !” Tony whined and shrugged to discourage his boyfriend from sucking a bruise into his collarbone. “I'm trying to stretch!”

“Sorry.” Steve muttered, but he wasn't sorry, not in the least, and when he ran both his hands up Tony's back, he finally looked up and met Tony's eyes in the mirror. 

“Bend over.”

“Steve that's not--” Tony started to protest, started to laugh and tell Steve that he didn't start his stretches with toe-touches, but then he saw how dark Steve's eyes were, the way the blue was almost swallowed up by the black and he changed his mind.

“Okay I'll just go ahead and--”

“Bend  _ over.”  _ Steve said firmly and shoved his fingers into the soft curls on the back of Tony's head and pushed down.

“ _ Steve _ !” Tony yelped, but  _ absolutely _ let Steve force his head down, reaching with his fingers to touch his toes and sucked in a quick breath when Steve rocked against him. “Um should I--”

“Spread your legs.” Steve ordered and Tony widened his stance instantly, and Steve rocked into him, the hard line of his cock making Tony want to moan. “Ah honey, that's good. I love this--this-- whatever you're wearing.”

“It's a  _ bodysuit _ .” Tony supplied, and Steve shook his head.

“Don't bodysuits have snaps right here?” He pushed his hand between Tony's spread legs, cupping Tony's cock briefly then dragging his fingers behind it to press at his hole, and Tony's knees almost gave out. 

“It's a leotard, then.” Tony panted, and tried to rock back into Steve's fingers.

“Leotards aren't half this sexy.” Steve was working his fingers against him steadily now, and Tony was trying to arch his back, trying to stand on his toes so Steve could get closer and  _ deeper _ . 

“I don't care what it is.” Tony groaned. “Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

“Is that what you want?” Steve pushed the stretchy material to the side so he could get his hands on Tony's skin. “Want me to fuck you right here? In front of the mirror?” 

“Holy…. it's  _ so hot _ to hear you swear like that.” Tony gasped and then shrieked when Steve pushed his index finger right into him, the dry slide making him cry out. “Lube. Bag.  _ Please _ .” He panted.

“You planned this.” Steve's voice was so low it made Tony shudder. “Planned to be doing yoga in front of me in this stupid outfit. Cut down to your navel, flashing your ass like some kind of  _ whore _ .”

“Oh  _ fuck.”  _ Tony bit his lip until it bled, basically helpless bent in half like this, Steve rubbing his cock over him, working his finger in and out of Tony's body. “Steve  _ please _ .”

“What did you think was gonna happen?” Steve pulled himself from his workout shorts, pushing the thick head of his cock against Tony's entrance. “Did you think I was just going to watch and leave and not say anything?”

“I thought---” Tony gave a full body shudder. “I thought---”

“I'm sure you did.” Steve murmured, and reached for the lube in the front pocket of Tony's bag. “Hands flat on the floor.”

“Aren't you going to-- _ fuck _ !” Tony nearly yelled when Steve poured lube down the cleft of his ass, then shoved deep inside. “ _ Fuck _ Steve slow down!”

“Oh  _ damn it _ .” Steve rocked into him, groaning loudly. “Ah sweetheart you are so good like, so tight. Gonna fuck you in front of these mirrors like a fucking  _ whore.” _

“Goddamnit.” Tony bit out, trying to force his body to relax. Yes, he might have prepped a little before starting this whole yoga experiment but taking all of Steve in one go was difficult even  _ after _ being opened, but without any-- “Ah  _ shit.  _ Alright, come on. You feel good babe.”

Tony flattened his hands on the floor and steadied himself as Steve pulled from him slowly, carefully, easing every inch of himself from Tony's body. 

“Brace yourself.” Steve said with a chuckle that sound entirely wrong with how gentle his voice was. 

“Steve I---” 

Tony screamed when Steve shoved back into him, their hips slamming together over and over as Steve took him hard, spreading his legs and forcing Tony still, fingers digging bruises into Tony's waist. 

“God  _ dammit  _ you're so good like this.” Steve was running one hand down Tony's back, scratching at the black leotard, shoving it further to the side of his ass to bare more skin. “So beautiful, Tony look at you. Acting so bad, trying to tease me.”

“ _ Yes _ .” Tony moaned and dropped his head to the floor, lifting on his toes so Steve could reach even deeper inside him, each stroke of his cock sending shocks down Tony's legs. “Just trying to tease you. Want you to go a little crazy on me. Always so gentle.”

“How's this for gentle?” Steve growled and bunched the leotard in his hand, twisting and jerking roughly so it tore and Tony cried out as it pulled hard before giving, then cried out in relief as his cock sprang free. “Don't even think about it.” Steve smacked Tony's hand away when he tried to touch himself. “You're gonna come on my cock and  _ only  _ my cock, you hear me?”

“Then hurry up and make me come!” Tony howled and Steve sped his thrusts up, shifting in small strokes until he knew he was hitting that perfect spot inside Tony every time, until Tony was just babbling incoherently, mixing  _ please  _ with  _ harder  _ and  _ perfect,  _ until Steve was sweating, gasping, cursing under his breath and out loud, sweet names and filthy things tumbling from his lips with every thrust, every push inside Tony's perfect body.

“Goddamn it you're  _ perfect _ .” Steve moaned. “Look at you. Come for me, Tony, come for me come for me comeoncomeoncomeon…”

Tony clenched his hands into fists, his legs trembling as he yelled through his release, making a mess all over the floor, trying to stay standing but he couldn't, couldn't stay upright and his knees started shaking and he dropped onto all fours, Steve pulling out just in time to catch him, easing him to the floor gently. 

“Steve.” Tony groaned and arched his back, letting Steve push his head to the floor. “Steve  _ yes  _ more.”

“You're damn right, more.” Steve breathed and slid right back in, easier this time, yanking Tony back against his cock with each push, staring at the picture they made in the mirror-- Steve slick with sweat, blue eyes flashing, muscles rippling as he held Tony down, and Tony still half covered with the tattered leotard, eyes shut tight, biting at his lips desperately, fingers scratching the floor as he couldn't decide whether to try and get away or try to push back into his boyfriend and  _ fuck _ Steve didn't think he'd even seen anything so beautiful in his life.

“Gonna come in you Tony, gonna fucking fill you up and make you clean up my come with this stupid leotard.” Steve rasped and Tony rolled his hips and moaned low and  _ filthy.  _ “Tell me you want it, tell me you want me tell me tell me---”

“Want you.” Tony wailed. “Come on baby want you like this in the fucking gym, on the floor make a fucking mess in me babe come on come--”

Steve slammed their hips together and dropped his head back, shouting as he came hard, pulsing deep inside Tony until his come was spilling out between them, then he jerked away, stroking over himself to spill over Tony's back and down the curve of his ass.

“Oh fuck, oh  _ fuck _ Tony. Goddamnit.” Steve couldn't stop swearing, couldn't stop praising Tony, leaning his head between Tony's shoulders and and running his hands up his sides. “Oh Tony I love you. I  _ love  _ you, honey, that was so amazing. Was I too rough on you? Honey I'm so sorry if I was too---”

“You were perfect.” Tony mumbled and smiled tiredly. “Five seconds after some of our best sex and you are already apologizing for it.”

“I just don't ever want to hurt you, sweetheart.” Steve whispered and kissed over his back gently. “I don't know why you're doing this whole super sexy thing lately, but I love it and it's so wonderful to feel like we can lose a little control together.”

“Always.” Tony said and laced his fingers through Steve's over his stomach. “I love you too, babe. So much.”

“I'm sorry about your outfit.”

“Steve.” Tony laughed and pushed back so Steve would give him some room to stretch. “I've learned not to wear anything around either of you that I can't replace. The habit of tearing my clothes is so hot, I refuse to mad about it.”

“Love you.” Steve said again, and pulled his shorts back over his waist. “Let me clean this up, and I'll get you a towel and carry you upstairs.”

“Mmmm.” Tony rolled onto his back and laughed a little. “Favorite thing about dating super soldiers. Getting carried everywhere.”

He groaned a little as he shifted, knowing he was going to be outrageously sore.

Looks like it would have to be a few days before he got to try out the outfit he picked for Bucky. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey sweet thing.” Bucky said softly, and Tony paused in tying his robe, sending a smile towards his boyfriend. 

“Hey Bucky bear. What are you doing? Thought you were heading out with the guys for your usual insane morning run.”

“I was.” Bucky closed their bedroom door and stalked towards him, blue eyes lit with  _ want _ . But it's been a few days since we-- since we had a chance to--”

“Oh.” Tony leaned back into Bucky's arms as they circled his waist. “Sorry honey.” 

He had been sore for days after his  _ ahem ‘ _ yoga session’ with Steve, sore to the point where he hadn't even let Bucky  _ look  _ at him, much less get farther than just some light cuddles, and Bucky was starting to look desperate. 

“It's alright.” Bucky kissed his shoulder gently. “I just miss you, Tony. Steve told me about how much fun you guys had and I---”

“Are you jealous that I had a special outfit for Steve and not for you?” Tony teased, and Bucky kissed his shoulder again, letting his teeth scrape lightly over the skin. 

“I wouldn't say  _ jealous _ .” he mumbled and Tony shrugged. 

“Well if you aren't jealous, I suppose I don't need to be wearing this---” he let go of the ties on his robe so it slipped from his shoulders just enough to show a bit of lace covering his chest. “I was just going to wear it under my shirt and let you find it later but--”

“Let me see.” Bucky turned him around and yanked the robe open, pushing it the floor and biting his lip to hold back a groan. “Oh Tony. Honey this is  _ beautiful _ .”

He hooked his finger in the band of the bra stretched over Tony's chest and tugged lightly. “Why are you-- where did you--”

“Do you like it?” Tony asked nervously. “I thought it was sort of stupid but--  _ mmmph _ !” He stopped talking when Bucky slammed their mouths together, shoving his tongue between Tony's lips and moaning low in his throat. 

“You wearing a pretty bra for me, sweet thing? Sexiest thing I've ever seen.” Bucky didn't even notice the matching red underwear, too distracted by the transparent lace and delicate straps. “Come here.” He pulled Tony into his arms, carrying him right back to the bed and stretching him out, one big hand kneading and pressing over one of the lace cups, the other tearing at his own pants to shove them down his thighs. 

“Oh honey, you’re _ so pretty _ in this. Can't get over how pretty--” Bucky was mouthing loud kisses down Tony's neck, across his jaw, sucking on Tony's ear lobe, nibbling across his collarbone. “So beautiful. Dressing up for me. Can't wait to get my mouth on--” he pinched Tony's nipple through the lace, groaning a little when Tony jumped and whimpered a little beneath him. 

“Are you sensitive here?” Bucky asked, slotting their mouths back together before Tony could answer. “Got sensitive tits, baby?”

“ _ Bucky _ !” Tony yelped then, blushing a bright red and Bucky laughed, a sexy satisfied sound that made Tony blush ever harder, before he slid down Tony's body enough to press his lips to the soft bra, humming in satisfaction when Tony’s breath sped up.

Then he flicked his tongue out, wetting the material, feeling the hard nub of Tony's nipple pebbling beneath his tongue, and sealed his lips around it, pulling lightly until Tony's back arched and his fingers dug into Bucky's long hair.

“ _ Oh  _ that feels good.” Tony sighed and Bucky shoved his legs open, settling into the vee of his thighs so Tony could feel how hard he was. “Oh  _ you  _ feel good.” Tony said with a breathless little laugh. “Missed you this week, Bucky Bear.”

“Missed you.” Bucky mumbled, only lifting his mouth long enough to switch sides, licking through the lace and letting his teeth scrape over the sensitive skin. “Gonna suck on your tits till you come, sugar. Want you making a mess in those pretty panties of yours.”

“ _ Shit!”  _ Tony's whole body jerked, his cock starting to throb and leak where it was trapped between lace panties and Bucky's thigh. 

“Mmmm that's right, doll.” Bucky crooned. “Gonna get wet for me? Let me feel how wet you are.” He dragged his hands down Tony's body, palming his cock through the damp material. “That's good, baby, so  _ good  _ I can feel how much you want me.”

“Want you so bad.” Tony said through clenched teeth. “Come on, Buck. Been missing you.”

“Been missing you too, Tony, need to take my time.” Bucky ground down against him and Tony's eyes rolled back. 

“ _ Bucky.” _

“You dressed up so pretty though.” Bucky kissed him hard, his tongue licking and tasting through Tony's mouth. “Dressed up so pretty, it would such a shame to just rip it off you. In fact I need to-- oh honey let me--” 

Bucky moved up until he was straddling Tony's ribcage, keeping his weight on his knees, then stroked a hand over his cock and slid it across the bra.

“Oh  _ goddamnit _ .” Bucky groaned and rolled his hips, thrusting harder. “Tony this is easily the sexiest--” his jaw dropped open when Tony strained his head up and stuck his tongue out, trying to lick at the head of his cock. “Yes.  _ Yes _ , baby open up.” 

Bucky scooted closer, wrapping his hand through Tony's hair and holding his head up so with every glide over that completely distracting--and now completely soaked--lace, he could slip between Tony's lips, a groan punching from his throat when Tony swirled his tongue around and over him.

“You're so beautiful, Tony.” Bucky rasped. “Oh  _ so _ beautiful, look at you. In fucking  _ lace _ , dressing up so pretty for me.” His fingers teased and plucked over Tony's nipples, stretching the lace to shove his hands beneath it to finally touch skin. “Can't wait to be inside you, but goddammit I love your  _ mouth _ , and damn I want to just fuck between your tits until I come all over you and---”

Bucky's voice dropped into that growl that Tony loved so much and he slammed his head back into the pillows, hands digging into Bucky's thighs, hips jerking helplessly.

“Can't talk to me like that and not do anything, babe.” He pleaded. “Didn't wear this thing so you could just look it.”

“ _ Mmm _ .” Bucky finally pulled away, finally moved back between Tony's legs, only to pull the delicate bra down with him, licking and nipping over Tony's chest until he was whining, squirming, pushing at his head to push him off. 

“Please Buck, no more. Can't take--”

“Told you I was gonna make you come like this.” Bucky whispered. “Come for me baby doll. Want you to make a mess for me, make a fucking mess.” 

“Touch me pl-please--” Tony stammered and Bucky nodded against him, still not letting up, still sucking and  _ pulling  _ hard as he stroked over Tony's cock through the panties. “Oh like that… Bucky more please  _ more _ I swear---”

“Come for me.” Bucky growled, and Tony  _ shouted,  _ his back bowing under his orgasm, pouring into and through the panties, and Bucky just hummed in approval, stroking him through each wave until Tony was shaking and whimpering.

“Perfect. Perfect,  _ beautiful _ , sweet thing. Gorgeous baby, gonna fuck you know, gonna take you right now, right now--”

Bucky shoved Tony's legs apart, pulling the soaked lace aside and sliding his fingers through the puddle of come before crooking two fingers and pushing them right into Tony's body.

“ _ Shit.”  _ Tony gasped, but he was too relaxed, too spent from already coming to protest much, and he just groaned as Bucky thrust a few times inside him.

“You good, sugar? Need you right now.” Bucky slicked a hand over his cock and started pushing inside steadily, gripping Tony's hips tight so he couldn't scoot away. “Making me crazy, dressing up like this. Don't know what's gotten into you lately but--”

“ _ You've  _ gotten into me.” Tony huffed, his eyes squeezed tight, breathing hard as Bucky bottomed out inside him. “Just wanted some extra attention from you guys, some not so gentle attention.”

“Not so gentle?” Bucky leaned over him and pressed the lightest, sweetest kiss to Tony's lips. “Baby doll I'm gonna fuck you  _ through this mattress _ .”

“Oh  _ fuck!”  _ Tony cried out when Bucky pulled out and slammed back in, and then again and  _ again  _ until Tony had to throw his hands up on the headboard so his head would stop hitting it, and until Bucky's breath was coming fast, his thrusts hard, left hand holding Tony still, arm locked into place so he wouldn't squeeze too hard, his right hand still playing with the lacy bra, reaching up to touch over Tony's lips and face, tugging at his hair lightly. 

“Honey you're so perfect like this, so tight around me, still wearing these slutty clothes, I love it. I  _ love  _ you.” 

“I love you too. Love you too Bucky bear, come for me come on, come inside me.” Tony urged, and Bucky's hips stuttered, his eyes going wide and  _ dark  _ and then he pulled out, making Tony yell when he was suddenly  _ empty _ .

“Can't come in you babe.” Bucky grunted, and unlocked his arm, winding it around Tony's shoulders and pulling him close until his chest was nearly touching Bucky's stomach. “Gonna come all over this pretty thing right here.”

“ _ Yes.”  _ Tony sighed and put both his hands around Bucky's cock, jacking him quickly as Bucky held him close, his left arm heavy on his shoulders, his right hand running through Tony's hair, smoothing over the lace, pressing his forehead to Tony's, panting into his mouth, whispering sweet and  _ filthy  _ things, calling Tony every pet name he could ‘ _ darling, baby doll, sugar touch me like that, that's so perfect honey, god your hands are fucking perfect, so beautiful, you're so goddamn beautiful with your hands around my cock almost as good as your sweet little mouth oh fuck baby I'm gonna come, gonna come all over you all fucking over--” _

“Oh  _ fuck _ Tony,  _ tonytonytonytony _ \---” Bucky crushed their mouths together as he came, spurting all over Tony's chest, soaking the lace and then thrusting gently through the mess, his sensitive cock catching on the ruined material and making him shudder, Tony's fingers running up and down his side as he tried to bring Bucky back down, pressing soft kisses over Bucky's lip and down his shoulders, rubbing his cheek against the cool metal of his left arm.

“You hardly ever touch me with this.” he commented and Bucky held him a little closer.

“Always too afraid of hurting you.”

“Didn't hurt me this time.” Tony shrugged. “Maybe next time you use this hand to open me up, hm?” 

“Oh sweet thing.” Bucky laughed, pushing at Tony until he lay back down against the pillows, covering Tony's body with his own. “You are wonderful. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tony said against his lips, smiling to himself because besides being carried everywhere, his other favorite thing about dating super soldiers was that they could be hard again within just a minute or two, and when he wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist and rocked up against him, Bucky groaned low, his body responding instantly. 

“Killing me, Tony.”

“Supersoldier brought down by a bra.” Tony teased and Bucky sighed, settling further between Tony's legs. 

“This lingerie thing you're doing is  _ wonderful,  _ baby. Do you have any more tricks?”

“Oh Bucky bear.” Tony scratched his nails through Bucky's hair absentmindedly. “You and Steve don't stand a chance against what I have planned.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“So tell me about it.” Natasha insisted, sprawling across Tony's bed and watching him hang clothes in his closet.

“Nat, you don't want to hear about our night.”

“Oh no I totally do.” She grinned wickedly. “Especially since you're still walking funny. The garter belt and nylon thing worked out?”

“You could say that.” Tony sent a pointed glance towards his bedside trash can, where an empty bottle of lube sat on a pile of sheer stockings and a torn garter belt.

“Damn.” Natasha dragged the word out, whistling appreciatively. “They  _ tore  _ it?”

“ _ Of course they tore it _ !” Tony snapped, crossing his arms irritably. “Every damn thing I've worn they have either torn in half or ruined completely!”

“Well.” Tasha shrugged and took a bite out of her carton of Chinese food. “You  _ said  _ you didn't want them to be gentle, right? I would think working them up to the point of tearing your lingerie would be a good thing?”

“Lingerie is  _ expensive!” _

“Yeah, I know, Tony. I was there when you bought it.”

“No, you  _ watched  _ as I bought my own  _ and  _ your lingerie. I spent almost a thousand dollars that day.”

“And…” she raised an eyebrow and Tony blushed bright red.

“And consequently have had some of the best sex of my life these last two weeks.”

“So you actually don't have any complaints.”

“Damn it.” Tony groaned. “No, I really don't have any complaints.”

“So are you wearing something else tonight? By the way you're walking I'd assume you'd take a night off.”

“Oh.” Tony shook his head with a secret little smile. “I'm not walking funny because of that. I mean, yeah the garter belt incident was  _ good  _ but that's not why I'm--” he just shook his head again. 

“Then why?” Tasha asked suspiciously, then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. “ _ Tony  _ are you planning something wicked?”

“Sort of.” He hedged and she started laughing, scrambling over the bed to get closer to him.

“How big?” She demanded and Tony bit his lip before making a fist.

“Sort of… this?”

“Oh my god!” Natasha nearly screamed. “You are a  _ whore!  _ I was  _ definitely  _ not there when you bought that!”

“Yeah well.” Tony finished hanging his clothes and grinned. “It's amazing what you can order online.” 

************************

“Bucky, you ready?” Steve stuck his head into their bedroom, finding Bucky sitting on the bed facing away from him. “Clint just fired up the grill and you know he's completely weird about everyone being at barbecues on time.”

“Heya Stevie.” Bucky said slowly. “I was just looking for shorts and found something buried in the drawer.”

“What is it?” Steve climbed over the bed and pressed his forehead into Bucky's shoulders, letting his lips ghost over the few scars visible around his tank top.

“I'm not… entirely sure.” Bucky said just as slowly as before, and held up an empty package for Steve to see.

“What's a Colt Xl Big Boy--- _holy_ _shit_ Bucky what in the---” Steve snapped his mouth shut, and his eyes closed, then peeked them open to look again. “Is that a--”

“I'm pretty sure.”

“ _ Four and a half inches wide _ ?” 

“Looks like it.”

“But the package was empty?”

“....the package is  _ empty.” _

“And Tony wouldn't open it and not… not  _ use  _ it.”

“Did he look like he was walking maybe a little funny, earlier?”

“I just thought he was sore from last night.”

“But what if he--”

“Oh shit.  _ Tony!!” _

“Tony!”

Both the soldiers were gone, racing down the stairs to find their boyfriend. 

**********************

Tony was leaning against a wall, laughing and chatting with Tasha when they found him, both of them slowing from a dead run to a casual walk, tossing hellos at Maria and Coulson, waving politely at Sam where he stood with his girlfriend, patting Bruce on the back.

“Hey sweet thing.” Bucky dropped a kiss on Tony's lips, slipping an arm around his waist possessively. 

“Sweetheart.” Steve echoed, kissing Tony's cheek and laying his arm over Bucky's where it sat against Tony. “How are you-- how are you doing?” 

“I'm fine guys.” Tony kissed them both and Natasha took a quick sip of her drink so she wouldn't laugh at the overly innocent expression on his face. “Are you alright?”

“Oh we’re fine.”

“So fine, honey.”

“Just missed you.”

“Yeah that's all.” 

Both the soldiers were pressing up to him on either side, petting through his hair and smoothing over his hips and Tony was blushing and shifting his weight, pushing into each of them lightly.

“Tony, umm--” Bucky sent Steve a look over Tony's head. “Can we take you upstairs? We would like to--”

“I mean, nothing’s wrong.” Steve said quickly. “We just need to talk to you for a moment?” 

“But Clint is cooking!” Tony whined. “Can't we talk later? I'm hanging out with Tasha.”

“But--”

“Tony please just--”

“He’s hanging out with me, boys.” Natasha shouldered her way in between the three of them and pulled Tony away. “Wait your turn.” 

The soldiers watched helplessly as Tasha led Tony closer to the grill, her small hand dropping down to pat at Tony's ass. 

Tony absolutely yelped, then froze, face pinched uncomfortably, and both Steve and Bucky started to take a step forward before Tasha sent them a dangerous look.

“You okay?” She asked quietly and Tony nodded quickly before starting to walk again, smaller steps this time, and Nat kept her hand low on his hips. “This  _ cannot  _ be comfortable.”

“Actually.” Tony blushed a little. “It's not that it's  _ uncomfortable-- _ ” 

Natasha glanced down, and then back up and shouted with laughter. “You are the  _ worst _ .”

“Just help me lean against something.” Tony grumbled. “I'm not saying this is uncomfortable, but it's a little hard to walk.” 

“Lean here, Tony.” Tasha giggled and dropped into a chair next to him. “I’ll keep you company until you're ready to let your boyfriends see what you're hiding.” 

“I love you.”

“I know you do.” 

********************

It was hours later after everyone had eaten themselves nearly sick, and Clint had turned off the grill, and Sam was handing out slices of the smores pie he always made, that Natasha calmly and quickly emptied her entire margarita down the front of Tony's white t-shirt. 

Tony was yelling and waving his hands and demanding a towel and everyone else was laughing but Bucky and Steve  were just  _ staring _ , because under the soaking wet white cotton, there were lines of black, like a harness around Tony's chest and over his shoulder and disappearing into his pants and they weren't sure who was holding who back, but it took all of their combined self control to not run over and strip their boyfriend naked right there. 

_ Whatever  _ Tony was wearing under his clothes was strappy and  _ provocative _ , cutting over his chest and lacing around his ribs, and the thin shirt didn't hide it at all.

But then Natasha wrapped a towel over his shoulders and they couldn't see anymore. 

Which would have been fine, except at that moment, Tony shivered from the icy drink and then bit his lip, his eyes fluttering closed for a second. 

And if there was one thing they  _ both  _ had memorized, it was the way Tony closed his eyes and bit at his lip whenever one of them was fucking him, stroking over that magic spot deep inside him, when he was close to coming--

\--And that was how he looked _ right then _ , and that was just enough to ruin the rest of their patience.

“Enough of this.” Bucky muttered and strode forward to lift Tony into his arms. 

“Slowly.” Tony whimpered, and Bucky gentled his hold, but didn't actually slow down, big steps taking him out of the courtyard and back inside, Steve close at his heels. 

“Whatcha doing, boys?” Tony asked innocently, and Bucky just growled a little, holding him tighter and nearly running up the stairs. “Ow! Oh  _ fuck _ , easy, please!” 

“Why don't you tell us why you’re uncomfortable Tony.” Steve bit out, not even looking at him, just stomping up the stairs next to Bucky. 

“So--” Tony tried not to laugh because he really he wanted to yell because every step was uncomfortable. “So your guys’ murder strut is so fucking hot.”

“Our what?” Steve stumbled a little. “Our  _ what _ ?”

“Your murder strut.” Tony said again. “You know, you guys get all pissy and glare-y and swing your hips and growl before you fuck someone up? Murder strut. And it what you’re doing right now.”

“Then you should be terrified.” Bucky snapped and this time Tony did laugh. 

“You would think so.”

“What are you wearing?” Steve didn't even open the bedroom door, just kicked it open, sending it flying across the room. “What the hell is the strappy, black thing?”

“Lets just find out.” Bucky set Tony down carefully, despite his tone, and simply tore his shirt off, then his pants. 

“Oh  _ fuck me _ .” Bucky dropped to his knees in front of Tony, and a few feet behind him, Steve covered his mouth with his hand. 

“Tony what--what--”

“Do you guys like it?” Tony asked shyly, and looked down at himself, at the black leather straps running over his body. “It's called a body cage? Or like harness lingerie? Or something, I thought it would-- _ Oh _ !” 

He stammered when Bucky literally crawled to him, running both hands up Tony's legs and licking long strokes over the leather bands around his hips and between his legs. Steve was quick to follow, taking Tony's mouth in a hard kiss before letting his fingers trail over the black lines over his neck and chest, tweaking and pulling at Tony's nipples before dropping lower. 

“This is beautiful.”

“Can't believe how sexy this is.”

“Gonna take you to bed right now.” 

“How long have you been wearing this?”

“What about--”

“Oh! What about the--!” 

Bucky let his tongue play over the bands directly in front of Tony's cock before pulling away and staring up at Steve. 

“Bed.” he ordered, and Steve scooped Tony into his arms and carried him over to the bed as Bucky picked the broken door up and set it back in the frame, content that at least no one would walk by and get an eyeful of them in bed. 

He was pulling off his clothes as he approached the bed, unable to take his eyes away from Tony stretched out on the comforter, wrapped in all that leather and little buckles, his pale skin nearly glowing against the black. 

“Beautiful.” He murmured, and then looked over to where Steve was stripping, eyeing all those golden muscles appreciatively. “Beautiful.” He said again, and Steve smiled at him, moving closer for a kiss, sighing when their bodies lined up, cocks already hard against one another. 

“Bucky.” he whispered and Bucky groaned a little into his mouth, his arm tightening around Steve's waist in a grip that would have left bruises on anyone else. 

“I love you.” Bucky said softly, and Steve nearly melted in his arms, fitting himself as close as he could, gasping when Bucky ground their hips together. 

“I love you too.” 

“You guys are the cutest.” Tony was still lounging on the bed, legs crossed at the ankle, eyes shining. “I love to see how much you guys love each other.” 

“Mmm.” Steve lay one last kiss on Bucky's lips. “Wouldn't you rather see how much we love you?” he asked and Tony shivered a little. 

“Well of course, but--”

“But nothing.” Bucky shoved at Steve lightly, directing him to the other side of the bed. “Spread your legs for us baby.” 

“But--”

“Spread your legs.” Bucky said again, his voice dropping and Tony squirmed. 

“But--”

“ _ Now _ !” Steve demanded and Tony flushed red all over, parting his legs slowly. Bucky sent Steve an amused look. 

“Easy Captain.” he teased and Steve just shrugged a little, before stretching out next to Tony and tilting his head up for a long kiss. Bucky pressed up against Tony's other side, murmuring soft things in his ear and laying gentle kisses over the patches of skin showing in between the harness. 

Little by little both of their hands crept further south, Steve stopping to pull Tony's cock free and stroke over him, swiping his thumb over the leaking head to smooth his grip, and Tony whined a little, lifting his hips in anticipation. 

Bucky was the one to reach down between his legs, his fingers pressing hard against Tony's perineum before sliding back to touch over his hole. 

“Tony.” he groaned, when instead of warm skin, his fingers met the stiff silicone Tony had inserted into himself sometime earlier. “Tony what  _ is  _ this?” 

“Let me see.” Steve slid down the bed, leaving kisses down Tony's body, mouthing over his cock for just a moment before  scooting down further so he could see-- “Oh  _ goddamnit  _ Tony---what---how big--”

“ _ Big _ .” Tony panted, fingers curling in the sheets as Bucky and Steve took turns touching the plug, pushing it a little further inside him until he squealed, then wiggling it, trying to get their fingers around the end to pull it out. 

“Can we--”

“Yeah.” Tony was nodding, biting at his lip, his cock so hard he could hardly stand it. “Yeah, take it out. Trying to make room---want both of you.” 

“Both of us.  _ Shit _ .” Bucky dropped his head into Tony's thigh, grinding into the bed as a bolt of arousal shot through him. “Are you sure? Are you  _ sure _ , Tony we aren’t small we could--”

“This this isn’t small either.” Tony said through clenched teeth. “I'm going to die if-- please just--been wearing it all day--”

“Alright, alright, shhh.” It was actually Steve who was the most in control, to everyones (his included) surprise. “Buck, hold him still, I can get it.” 

Bucky moved back up Tony body, laying his left arm heavy over Tony's hips so he couldn't move, and slotting their mouths together in a greedy kiss. “Focus on me, baby.” he whispered, and Tony kissed him back desperately, trying to breathe, trying to relax when he heard the  _ snick  _ of the lube container opening, and Steve's coated fingers started circling the edge of the plug. 

“Relax for me, Tony.” Steve murmured encouragingly. “Deep breath and we will just go slow alright?”

Pressure then,  _ so much pressure _ over his prostate as the plug started to move, Steve being so careful with slow steady pulls, his fingers working over Tony's stretched rim to ease the way. 

“Honey, it's so  _ big _ .” Steve said, his voice hoarse with awe and  _ want _ . “Jesus, look how much you took, you are amazing, look at this.” 

He kept steadily pulling, until Tony was whining into Bucky's mouth, trying to thrust up against that immovable arm, trying to gain some sort of friction. 

“Almost--almost--” Steve was saying quietly, and then with a soft sucking sound and a gush of lube, he pulled the plug free.

“Tony.” he groaned and slid three fingers inside him without needing to stretch him, searching for the little bundle of nerves that would make Tony come apart. “Need to come, sweetheart?” he asked and Tony's whole body shuddered. 

“Please, please please please---” Tony's voice jumped to a scream when Steve stroked inside him, pressing down and rubbing firmly, and then his back was arching, his fingers digging into Bucky's shoulders, cock pulsing and pouring hot and wet all over his stomach, all over the black leather wrapped around his abdomen.

“Goddamn baby that was amazing.” 

“Amazing Tony.”

“How long have you been wearing that?”

“How long has is it been making you crazy?”

“Oh honey that was gorgeous.”

“Gorgeous sweet thing.”

Tony came down with soft little wails and impatient wiggles against the blankets, kissing Bucky and pushing him down all at the same time. 

“Need both of you.” he pleaded shakily. “Both of my soldiers. Come on. Been practicing for weeks and picked out this oufit and--”

“We won't leave you wanting, baby.” Bucky assured him and reached under the pillow for the extra bottle of lube they kept there. “Hey what's---”

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and looked down at Tony surprise, then over at Steve, whose dark eyes were practically glazed over. 

“Handcuff him.” Steve nodded. “ _ Handcuff him _ .” 

Bucky looked back down at Tony, an eyebrow raised, because he--even more than Steve--was an absolute stickler for complete consent from Tony, even in their tamest moments, so when Tony nodded and blurted “ _ yes yes yes _ ” Bucky was instantly, carefully of course, lifting Tony's arms above his head and snapping the handcuffs onto one wrist, winding through a post on their headboard, and closing around his other wrist. 

“You alright? This alright?” Tony tugged lightly and nodded again, flushing when Bucky looked a little dizzy.

“This is---” Bucky rolled off the bed and grabbed his phone from his pants, snapping several shots of Tony like this, legs spread, leather straining over his skin, handcuffs holding his hostage. “God.” he breathed out slowly then licked his lips. “Steve, baby, I think our boyfriend needs us.”

“Oh hell yes.” Steve reached for Bucky as soon as he was back on the bed, slamming their mouths together and both sliding their fingers through the mess of come on Tony's stomach, then further down, through the lube left over from the plug. 

“More lube.” Tony muttered, his eyes closed, breathing shallow as he tried to keep himself relaxed. 

“Of course, honey.” Steve said automatically and poured a generous amount over his fingers, stroking over himself and then over Bucky, before spreading it over Tony's still stretched hole.

“Look how open he is.” Bucky groaned and Steve nodded. 

“I know, I  _ know _ .”

“Slowly, yeah?” Bucky met his eyes and leaned close for another kiss, meeting over Tony's thighs. “Gentle with our love.” 

“So gentle.” Steve lifted Tony's leg, settling it over his shoulder, spreading his legs wide, and Bucky did the same on his side, and then Steve pressed a quick kiss to Tony's leg, a quick glance up to make sure Tony was alright, and thrust inside as far as he could. 

Tony's back arched and he yelled a little, but he was so loose and relaxed from the plug and from already coming, it was more a yell of over sensitivity than anything. 

Steve sighed when he slid in so easily, that familiar warmth just slick and smooth against him, even if it was looser than usual. “Come on.” he urged, and Bucky's eyes lit as he pressed closer. 

“Deep breath, sweet thing.” He told Tony, who simply smiled lazily and lay back against the pillows, shifting his hips a little in invitation.

Bucky moved forward slowly, that first inch or so moving easily, and then everything tightened around him, Tony so warm and Steve so thick and  _ already there _ , and they both groaned at that first touch, that first slide against each other. 

“Come on.” Steve panted, and Bucky moved a little more, a little further, and Tony cried out at the stretch so deep inside him, at the burn of having them both trying to fit. 

“It's good.” he sighed. “Oh it's  _ good _ , come on. Come on baby, come on, oh I  _ need  _ you. Need you, need  _ both  _ of you.” 

Bucky grunted and with one final jerk of his hips slid all the way inside, and it was Steve turn to yell, both their cocks wrapped in  _ so much heat _ and sliding against each other---

“ _ Fuck _ .” he cried. “Fuck, Bucky I--”

“Move.” Bucky sounded like maybe he was  _ begging _ , and when Steve withdrew and thrust back in, no one was sure which one of them yelled the loudest. 

Then it was Bucky's turn, to pull out and when he pushed back inside, Steve was already pulling out before filling Tony  _ again _ , and then they were able to take turns, fucking into their boyfriend and against each other, so much lube slipping and wet between them. 

Tony hadn't stopped moving, rolling his body into each thrust, shrieking when they bottomed out inside him,  _ louder  _ when first Bucky then Steve shifted, lifting his legs higher, wider so they could get  _ deeper _ . 

The handcuffs scraped over the wood as Tony strained against them, desperate to get his hands on his boyfriends, and each pull of the cuffs had his back arching and all that leather stretching over lean muscles, his cock hardening all over again because it was all just  _ pleasure  _ and  _ heat  _ and  _ so full  _ and Bucky and Steve were licking and biting over him in between strokes, his skin blooming with red teeth marks, each one making him shiver and shake beneath them. 

“You are so beautiful like this.”

“Look at you taking both of us--”

“Perfect for us--”

“How are we so lucky--”

“ _ Tonytonytonytony-- _ ”

Tony couldn't seem to stop talking, litanies of “ _ yes yes yes please more more you both feel so good wanted you both for so long my soldiers my loves I love you so much so much needed you like this for so long please please please take more take me harder take me--- _ ” spilling from his lips and urging the soldiers on, so they took him  _ harder _ , thrusting faster, moving in tandem with each other, their fingers leaving harsh bruises on his thighs, his legs starting to shake from being held so wide for so long. 

And still Tony asked for more, pulling at his handcuffs he was nearly coming off the bed, slamming his head back into the pillows when Steve wrapped a free hand around his cock and stroked him quickly. 

“Come for us again, Tony.”

“Come on sweet thing.”

“Wanna feel you when you come--”

“Gonna be so tight around us.”

“Feel so good honey.”

“Come on then, come for us baby come on.” 

Tony screamed himself hoarse when he came this time, adding to the mess already on his stomach, less this time but more intense, his whole body shuddering through each shockwave. 

Bucky and Steve stilled inside of him as he locked up tight, squeezing around them, and then Steve's eyes opened wide looking almost panicked. “Bucky I need--”

Bucky bit off a groan and thrust once, twice against him and Steve was coming too, biting down hard into a strap of leather on Tony's hip to muffle his shout. 

“Oh  _ goddamnit _ .” Bucky couldn't take it, couldn't handle being inside Tony, couldn't handle the feel of Steve pulsing against him, everything  _ hot  _ and  _ wet  _ and  _ slick  _ and---

Bucky didn't bother trying to quiet himself, yelling his pleasure into the room as he found his own release, his left hand shredding through the mattress as it clenched into a fist, and Tony cried out all over again, jolted through another wave as he was filled to the brim and then shivering when Steve and Bucky's come spilled out around the base of their cocks dripping out of him in a steady stream.

Both the soldiers were still thrusting weakly inside him as they softened, until Tony whimpered as the sharp pleasure turned into pain, and then they carefully pulled out, wincing when lube and come poured out of Tony's gaping hole. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Tony whined, and Bucky was sliding up his body to snap the handcuffs, not even bothering to open them, just breaking the chain and ripping them off, kissing gently over the marks on Tony's wrists. 

“Are you alright, sweet thing?” he asked quietly and Tony nodded, even as he shifted uncomfortably. 

“Come- covered leather.” he explained with a faint blush. “Chafes.” Steve lifted his head from where it rested on Tony's hips. 

“I got it babe.” the blonde got to his knees and gripped the leather harness, shredding it even as Tony opened his mouth to protest. 

“Damn it, you guys this stuff is  _ expensive _ !” he snapped and they murmured soft apologies, kissing over the marks left by the tight leather, over the teeth marks left in the height of passion. He relented after a moment, since they were doting on him, whispering soft sweet things against his skin, still gasping a little as they did, chests still heaving, faces still flushed, and Tony was sure it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. 

“I love you Buck.” he said and then ran a hand through Steve's hair. “Love you too.” 

“Oh Tony.” Steve kissed him long and hard, breaking away only so Bucky could kiss him as well. “We love you so much.”

“So much, sweet thing.” Bucky repeated, and slipped from the bed only long enough to stumble and stagger to the bathroom to grab towels and turn the giant garden tub on. “Lift your hips so you aren’t laying in the wet spot.” he said with a soft chuckle, returning to the bed. 

“ _ You _ lift my hips.” Tony complained, and Steve laughed, lifting Tony up enough for Bucky to put the towel under him. 

“Want a bath, Tony? Would make you feel better, not so sore tomorrow maybe.”

“Yes.” he groaned and they stretched out next to him, wiping his stomach with the soft cloths before venturing lower and dabbing gently at where he was so sore. “Easy!” he begged and Bucky kissed his temple. 

“We’re being careful, baby.” they cleaned him slowly, Steve going so far as to slip two fingers inside him to coax more out. “God, you are so full of  _ us _ . So sexy.”  

“Mmm.” Tony just sighed a little, leaving his legs splayed so they could take care of him. 

“Bath time.” Bucky stood and lifted Tony into his arms, cradling him easily with his left arm, holding out his right hand for Steve, and they made their way to the big bathtub, climbing into the hot water gratefully, letting Tony sprawl out across both their laps. 

“Tony…” Steve said after several minutes, his voice hesitant. “How long have you been-- I mean, have you been wearing one of those---”

“Every time we were together.” Tony said sleepily, his eyes already closing. “Afterwards I would put one in to stretch me out more. Just been going up in sizes.”

“Because you wanted both of us?” Bucky asked. 

“Both of you.” Tony agreed, and lay his head against Steve's shoulder. “So good. Both of you so good. Been having boring sex. Too gentle with me.” 

“Too gentle?” Steve said incredulously. 

“Not gonna break.” Tony snuggled closer and Bucky stroked his thigh comfortingly. “Have two holes. You guys should use them. Or use one of them at the same time.” 

“Good Christ, Tony.” Steve said in between chuckles, because sleepy Tony talking so filthy was hilarious. “We can-- we can work on not being so boring.” 

“It's not that we are afraid you will break.” Bucky said, sliding closer in the warm water. “It's that we cherish you, Tony. Love you and want to treat you right. Gently and perfectly and sweetly. All good things.” 

“Sometimes handcuffs are good things---” Tony's voice trailed off as he dropped into sleep and Bucky laughed at him, kissing his forehead. 

“Sweet dreams, sweet thing.” 

Steve leaned forward for a long kiss, which Bucky gave gladly, one arm each supporting Tony, the other wandering over each others bodies. 

“Lets put this one to bed.” Bucky said finally and they both looked down at Tony adoringly. 

“Yeah.” 

***********

**Epilogue- a few months later**

***********

“Tony are you ready!” Natasha called impatiently, and  _ finally  _ Tony came down the stairs, sandwiched between Bucky and Steve, both of whom were kissing all over him and running their hands over his body. 

“For the love of god.” she rolled her eyes. “Boys, we are only going to be gone a few hours. Once every six weeks, for a couple hours. That's all I want from your boyfriend. Let him go.”

“Let me go.” Tony repeated, giggling, pushing Steve's hands away as they swept through his hair, and slapping at Bucky's fingers as they tugged at the blue lace visible just above his pants. “I will be back in a few hours.”

“We can't wait.”

“Oh my god can't wait.”

“Hurry back baby.”

“Soon, sweetheart.” 

“I will!” Tony finally pushed away from them, looping his arms through Tashas and nearly running out the door to get to the limo.

“Did you tell them where we were going?” Natasha asked, eyebrow raised and Tony shook his head. 

“No. But every time you and I go somewhere they give me a wish list--” he held up a piece of paper. “Just in case we stop by Lexi’s or Bound.”

“Let me see.” Nat took the piece of paper and read over it quickly. “ _ Wow _ . Tony, your boyfriends are---”

“I know!” Tony blushed and grabbed the paper back. “I think I broke them.” 

“So. We’re going lingerie shipping today, I guess?” she teased and Tony nodded.

“Don't worry, bestie. I'll buy you something.”

“Love you, Tony.” she leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

Tony just dropped his sunglasses over his eyes and grinned. “Oh, I know you do.” 


End file.
